


Help Me To Forget

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Special Requests [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Requested Story, Smut, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: It had been a rough day for Steve.And there was only one person who could make it better.Tumblr request.





	Help Me To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
> So this little one-shot was a request made on Tumblr.  
> Let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the feedback.  
> Anyway, enjoy. :)

It had been a long and rough day for Steve. The case they had gotten had broken him, in more ways than one. He needed her. Only she could make him whole again. He drove like a madman to her house, parking his truck in her driveway as soon as he got there.

He was still in his tactical gear, but he didn’t care. He needed her. Steve knocked on the door and waited. He could hear a faint “coming” from the inside. Within a few seconds the door opened and she was standing in front of him, a confused look on her face. He heard her ask what was wrong, but he kissed her in response.

The kiss was passionate and hungry, and Violet knew exactly what that meant. He needed to get a case out of his mind. Violet didn’t complain, she simply pulled him inside and kept kissing him. He had pulled her into him and she felt his Kevlar vest under her hands. Taking the damn thing off of him, she threw it to the side.

Steve picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, stopping every once in a while and leaning her against a wall so he could kiss her neck and feel her body under his hands. Violet had her legs crossed around his waist and she would rub herself against him every time he would press himself against her. To say he was beyond turned on was an understatement.

They finally reached the bedroom and Steve laid her on the bed, but she didn’t stay that way very long. Sitting on the edge of the bed right in front of him, she quickly unstrapped his thigh holster and let it fall on the floor to his side. She rubbed his erection over his cargo pants and she could tell he was about to lose control by the moans that he was letting out.

Steve pushed her against the bed and kissed her from her neck all the way down to her mount, mouthing it over her jean shorts. He could feel her squirm in pleasure under him, until a small scream of pleasure left her lips. Taking her clothes off, he quickly followed suit and pulled her up to the topside of the bed.

His hands were all over her body, but then again so were hers. She grabbed his cock and started rubbing it up and down, up and down. Violet heard him moan her name, before he grabbed her hand to make her stop. She was sure if she had kept going he would’ve come.

She decided to take control. Flipping over so she was on top, she told him to stay put and went on to retrieve his handcuffs. Cuffing him to the headboard of her bed, she had him at her mercy. She knew he liked it when she took control, so she slowly started kissing his neck and jaw line, while rubbing herself on him. The more she rubbed, the closer she got to come but she didn’t care, she wanted it.

Steve could barely control himself. Seeing her rubbing herself on his cock and being close to hit her peak, was pushing him to the edge. Not being able to hold on for much longer, he told her he wanted to feel her, to be inside her. She smiled and kissed him passionately, while grabbing his cock and placing it just by her entrance. Steve didn’t wait, he pushed up and got himself all inside of her. He heard her scream his name in pleasure, before starting to move.

He wished he didn’t have his hands cuffed so he could help her move, grabbing her by her waist. But Violet was moving perfectly, groaning and moaning his name each time he would hit her spot. He could see she was close, he was too, but he wanted to make her come a few more times before that happened for him.

Steve saw and heard her come and that’s when he told her to take the cuffs off. She did as requested. Steve flipped her over and told her to get on all fours. Doing as was told, Violet had an evil smirk on her lips, knowing too well what was about to happen. She felt him getting inside of her, making her arch her back towards him and moan his name.

Steve started moving, slowly at first, feeling every inch of her insides wrapping themselves around his cock. He felt Violet urging him to speed up, but he wanted to make it last. Bending over her, he placed two finger over her mount and started rubbing, while still thrusting in and out of her. Hearing her moan his name and feeling her come time and time again in his hand, made him lose the little control he still had.

Straightening himself up, Steve started speeding up and pounding into her. Their moans and screams were mixed with the sound of flesh hitting flesh, faster and harder. Steve felt Violet cramp herself around him and he knew he wasn’t going to last. With a few more hard thrusts and he was coming inside of her, moaning her name.

They fell into the bed, struggling to catch their breaths. Steve pulled out from inside of her and got up, going into the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth. Coming back, he spread Violet’s legs and cleaned her up before throwing the cloth in the hamper. Steve laid next to her in bed, with her firmly wrapped in his arms. She kissed him and he told her he loved her. They just laid there, until both fell asleep, Steve now completely forgetting what had spurred that last minute decision to see her.


End file.
